Rise of the New Team Avatar (Elsa (Frozen) Merida Hiccup Tangled)
by eaglechopper
Summary: The war has began. Avatar Aang, with the help of Roku Summon Jack and Elsa to join the new Team Avatar to help stop a great threat and the war and bring balance to the world.


It was summer. The skies were clear as dawn arrived on this chilly morning. Jack Frost was sleeping in a field in the countryside. He flinched as he was awaken by a loud, violet shudder. He immediately got to his feet. Moments later, an immense shockwave hurtled towards him, almost knocking him on the ground. In the distance, he saw a large ball of swirling air. It was surrounded by rings of fire, earth and water. It came towards him and landed in front of him. The rings of fire, earth and water shifted upwards and aligned themselves in a cylinder shape above the ball of air just above Jacks height. The ball of air turned into a wall of spiralling flames, as it dissipated, a man stood there.

"Hello Jack. I am avatar Roku. I see you are quite surprised. We have never met, but I know of you. You are a Guardian. That is why I need your help. The Avatar keeps our world in balance and has done so for many millennia. But I fear war is coming and it might be too much for the young avatar to face alone. Will you come to our world? You may take a friend with you"

Jack remained in silence, trying to come up with his answer.

"Why should I go with you, it has nothing to do with me, or my world."

"It will be. 'Fun' "

"I'm in. I'll take Elsa, Queen of Arendelle, with me."

"Very well. Step into the ring of fire and you will be transported to this world."

Avatar Roku's image morphed into a ring of fire and lowered to the ground, below the other spinning rings. Jack stepped in and as he did, the other rings moved back into a spherical ball and began to rotate in all directions, like a gyroscope. The rings formed a ball of energy around Jack. It was spinning at untraceable speeds. Another shockwave was set off and it disappeared. The ball emerged into the new world just like before. It descended from the sky and landed on a building roof as the energy ball dispersed into the air. Gazing upon the new world he was feeling refreshed. All these new sights, smells overwhelmed him. He was in as small fire nation village. He jumped down from the roof. He started walking, not realising people could see him, and he bumped into someone.

"Hey watch it." The man growled.

"Sorry." He replied.

"Where am I." he exclaimed. "People can see me, how is this possible."

(This is a good time to explain the world briefly. It's set in my own timeline where Team avatar is same age as Aang before the 100 year war. Aang did not run away, but the monks told him a war was coming and where he could find the help needed for his journey. Rapunzel is an air bender who ran away from home, because the monks wanted to cut her super long hair. Merida and Hiccup are part of the fire nation. Elsa and Jack are part of the same world, unlike the others. The war has been going on for a while, so team Avatar is fairly established, as I didn't want to have to re-introduce team avatar, so there character development is around the start of fire nation book, though Zuko has joined.)

Jack moved to a clearing not too far from the village, and sat on a rock that was there. He looked out into the horizon and saw what seemed to be the sun, but it wasn't. It was a flaming ball of fire headed right for him. He grabbed his staff struck the ground, using it as a lever to volt over the incoming projectile as it slammed into the rock behind him. He landed on one foot; bending his other knee to the ground with his hands on them; staff behind his back.

"Whoa there, that was a close call. I almost got steamed."

Two small figures emerged from where fireball had come from. Two figures emerged. He got to his feet when they split formation in a curve around Jack, one arm straight, the other pulled back. It was a fire nation stance. Jack got upset as they had tried to turn him into steam. The two stood either side of Jack and stared intensely at him.

"State you name and what nation you're from." one of the figures shouted.

"Is that how you treat a random stranger. Hey Look I came here from far away, Avatar Roku sent me here to help, can you tell me where I can find him."

The two figures looked at each other, and murmured to themselves.

"Avatar Roku is a traitor; do not believe anything he says. Unless you are fire nation, would you leave this area. It is not safe here, it's a warzone."

A voice shouted from a distance.

"Jack!" It was Elsa. She dashed towards Jack. The two figures mobilized into attack positions and shot a blast of fire towards Elsa.

"Elsa!" Jack exclaimed. He grabbed his staff, and swung it hard with both hands. To his surprise a wall of ice did not form, rather a strong blast of wind sliced through the air, knocking back the two enemies.

"Well that's new" he said, unsure of what had just happened, but it was effective. He ran as fast as he could over to Elsa.

"Come on lets go."

He grabbed Elsa's hand, and they escaped into the forest.

"Jack what's going on here."

"I though Avatar Roku told you"

"Roku."

"Never mind I'll explain later when we reach a safe place away from the fire people."

They kept running, but soon after they reached another clearing. This time they were met by something else. They had stumbled upon a campsite. There were several small tents, next to one huge one which was the mobile command centre. The camp tents were marked by red fire nation insignia.

"We got company." One solider remarked. Someone came out command post. She had long frizzy red hair and glowing green eyes.

"What do we have here." she said. She took a look at Elsa and Jack.

"Oh no problem, there not fire nation." The women was about to go back into the tent. Jack walked towards her.

"Hey wait. Can you tell us what's going on. Elsa and I were sent here by some guy called 'Avatar Roku'." He announced.

"Avatar Roku." she replied. He explained in detail how exactly he got to be from the light in the sky, to the fire people attacking him near the village.

"So that's what happened, so what am I up against." He said confidently.

Elsa interrupted.

"Jack, you should have told me before you took this mission. I just became a Guardian, saving the worlds a bit much don't you think."

"Ah don't worry about it. It's not like you to back down from something like this, besides you the only one I would take along."

Elsa was admired by Jacks kind words. She was not alone anymore and Jack Existence was acknowledged by her. They made the perfect couple.

"I'm sorry to say, but Avatar Roku must have been mistaken, the war effort in progressing well and we don't have time to train rookies."

Jack laughed very loudly.

"Rookies, pfft…were Guardians and think know a thing or two about saving the world." He said sarcastically

"Guardians? Ok fine, if you can on seven of my firebenders, I will get you basic training, then your own your own."

"I never caught your name."

"I'm Merida and you are."

"Jack. Jack Frost."


End file.
